Davina and Kol
The romantic relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the witch, Davina Claire. Kol (possessing Kaleb Westphall) and Davina first met in the season two premiere. Originally, Davina was completely ignorant of Kaleb's real identity, but she eventually discovers the truth. She is rightfully furious, startled and at first untrusting of him. Due to Kol's tendency to flirt, their chemistry and mutual love of magic, their relationship blossomed. Unexpectedly, Kol was hexed by his brother leading to his death, and leaving Davina devastated. Eventually, Davina becomes Regent of the Nine New Orleans Covens and with the power granted to her, attempts to bring him back in the season finale but Kol's siblings were forced to hijacked her spell and unbeknown to her, switch Kol's ashes with Esther's in order to help defeat Dahlia. In Season Three, Davina was still adamant on bringing Kol back. She finally reunites with him after consuming poison and venturing into the Ancestral Plane where he is trapped. At first startled by his original body, she has trouble adjusting until Kol reassures her he is still the same after reminding her of their dance before his death. Spurred on by their meeting, Davina eventually is able resurrect Kol in his true body, as an Original Vampire after channeling power from the Nexus Vorti created after she unsired Klaus' sireline. After his resurrection, Kol, wanting to be a better man for Davina, promises her that he would control his bloodlust, declaring that she was worth being good for. Kol's vampire nature however, continues to be a troubling complication in their relationship, particularly as The Ancestors corrupted the spell used to resurrect him, in order to influence him to murder Davina, and are responsible for his angry, uncontrollable outbursts. In Season Four, Kol and Davina are later reunited after the Hollow resurrects Davina. However, she links herself to Davina in order to manipulate Kol to do her bidding. Kol manages to get Hope to cast a spell to unlink them, and the latter is successful. Kol and Davina then leave New Orleans to see the world together. In Season Five, it is revealed the two married each other. Later during the season, both try to help their niece, Hope Mikaelson, be cured of the Hollow's dark magic. However, Davina revealed to Klaus, Kol's older half-brother, that Hope is beyond a cure. Knowing this, Davina and Kol continue to be with Hope and the rest of the Mikaelson family by enjoying their time at Freya and Keelin's wedding. They are known as "Kolvina" by the fans. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Davina is staying at the church in her old room, and Kol brings her coffee. Originally, he doesn't see her and gets scared that something may have happened to her. Before he can do anything, Davina comes around a corner, and he gives her a relieved hug. She tells him that she doesn't know how much time she has alive, especially since she is still linked to the Hollow. Kol tells her that he'd handle it, presumably by doing what the Hollow says. Davina tells him that he can't betray his family, to which he tells her jokingly that it's his specialty. He also informs her about a car he has, and that if he doesn't make it back by midnight, that she should leave without him. He makes her promise to go, even though she doesn't want to leave him. Kol then agrees to help the Hollow in order to keep Davina alive. Later, Davina tells him that she remembered casting one of Esther's unlinking spells, which could work to unlink her from the Hollow if they could find a coven strong enough to counter the Hollow's spell. He states that they don't need a coven, only one strong witch. He then goes to his young niece, Hope, to ask her to cast the spell. Hope asks him if he loves Davina, to which he states that does - very much so. She then casts the spell and is successful in doing so. Klaus finds out about Kol's deception, and is furious at him. He almost daggers Kol, however, at the last moment grants him mercy allowing him to have another chance with Davina. Kol then meets up with Davina, where the two kiss before deciding to go everywhere they can. The couple then drives away in Kol's car in the moonlight, ready to start a new adventure together. In The Feast of All Sinners, Kol and Davina are shown to be living in San Francisco together. Kol is seen at a jeweler's with the paragon diamond, and requests that the jeweler turn it into a necklace, earrings, and one giant engagement ring. Davina than texts Kol asking him if he's on his way home, to which he replies that he'll be there soon, and he's bringing gifts. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Kol and Davina are seen to be living together. While in their home, Kol reveals on a phone call with one of his siblings that he is happily married to Davina. This happened across the span of seven years while being separated from the rest of his siblings. Soundtrack |-|Season Two= * More Than You Know - Billie Holiday (Davina and Kol dance in Lafayette Cemetery, I Love You, Goodbye) |-|Season Three= * More Than You Know - Billie Holiday (Kol dances with Davina to remind her of their last night together, Wild at Heart) * I Will Love You - Gin Wigmore (Davina tells Kol she loves him for the first time, Heart Shaped Box) * Lost It All - Jill Andrews (Davina resurrects Kol, A Streetcar Named Desire) * For You - Serena Ryder (Davina and Kol dance and sleep together for the first time, An Old Friend Calls) * Silent Running - Hidden Citizens (Davina is sacrificed by Freya and Elijah, Where Nothing Stays Buried) * Where's My Love - Syml (Kol kills Van in reaction to Davina's death, Where Nothing Stays Buried) * Death Dream - Frightened Rabbit (Kol and Davina say goodbye to each other while in the Ancestral Plane, Give 'Em Hell Kid) * Bow And Arrow - Reuben and the Dark (Kol and Davina leave New Orleans together, A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken) Quotes ---- ---- Dating Timeline First relationship (platonic and/or romantic): *First date: Alive and Kicking (2x02) *Official as of: The Map of Moments (2x09) *Separated by death: I Love You, Goodbye (2x14) **Reason: Kol (witch body he was possessing) died. *Reunited: A Streetcar Named Desire (3x14) **Reason: Davina resurrects Kol, by channeling a Nexus Vorti for power. ** In An Old Friend Calls, they have sex for the first time. *Separated by death: No More Heartbreaks (3x19) **Reason: Kol kills Davina (while he was hexed) **In Give 'Em Hell Kid, they say goodbye to each other while in the Ancestral Plane. *Reunited: Phantomesque (4x10) **Reason: The Hollow resurrects Davina and wants Kol to pledge his loyalty to her. **In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Kol and Davina leave New Orleans to travel the world. *Married: Where You Left Your Heart **They married each other some time (and/or years) before this episode. Gallery |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-1263Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1264Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1194DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1215DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1274Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326Davinakaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1686DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1690KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1787DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1808DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0381_KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0520_Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0765_DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1422DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1487DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1500DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1704DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1846Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1891DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1997DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2009DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2067DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0443DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0444DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0532DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0674DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1085DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1148Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1183KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1238Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1245Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1654Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1657DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1855Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2398DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2403DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1924Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2102CamiDavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2381Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2388Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0289DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0306Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0318Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0359DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0380Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0403Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0405Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1118DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1134DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2435DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2496Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2498Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2504DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2518DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1013Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1021Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1024Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1029DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1042KlausKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2017DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2022DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2025Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2263Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2268KalebDavina.jpeg To212_124DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_130DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_320DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg TO_214_0080DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0155DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0184DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0196DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0198DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0204Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0227DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0882Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0884Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0891Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1022Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1025Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1093Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1094Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1108Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1110Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1121KalebDavina.jpg TO_214_1279KalebRebekahv-Davina.jpg |-|Season Three= TO311KOLVINA1.jpg TO311KOLVINA2.jpg TO311KOLVINA3.jpg TO311KOLVINA4.jpg TO311KOLVINA5.jpg TO311KOLVINA6.jpg TO311KOLVINA7.jpg TO311KOLVINA8.jpg TO311KOLVINA9.jpg TO311KOLVINA10.jpg TO311KOLVINA11.jpg TO311KOLVINA12.jpg TO313KOLVINA1.jpg TO313KOLVINA2.jpg TO313KOLVINA3.jpg TO313KOLVINA4.jpg TO313KOLVINA5.jpg TO313KOLVINA6.jpg TO313KOLVINA7.jpg TO313KOLVINA8.jpg TO314KOLVINA1.jpg TO314KOLVINA2.jpg TO314KOLVINA3.jpg TO314KOLVINA4.jpg TO315KOLVINA1.jpg TO315KOLVINA2.jpg TO315KOLVINA3.jpg TO315KOLVINA4.jpg TO315KOLVINA5.jpg TO315KOLVINA6.jpg TO315KOLVINA7.jpg TO315KOLVINA8.jpg TO315KOLVINA9.jpg TO315KOLVINA10.jpg TO315KOLVINA11.jpg TO315KOLVINA12.jpg TO315KOLVINA13.jpg TO315KOLVINA14.jpg TO315KOLVINA15.jpg TO315KOLVINA16.jpg TO318_0792_DavinaVincentKol.jpg TO318_0796_DavinaVincent-Kol.jpg TO318_2037_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_0440_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_0447_Davina-Kol.jpg TO319_0561_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_1948_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_2002_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_2016_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_2982_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_2997_Davina-Kol.jpg TO319_3027_DavinaKol.jpg TO321 2662.jpg |-|Season Four= TO411-004-Kol-Davina.png TO411-042-Kol-Protection Totem-Davina.png TO411-043-Kol~Davina.png TO411-044~Kol-Davina.png |-|Season Five= TO511-072-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-073-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-074-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-074-Kol-Davina.png Videos Davina Meets Kaleb 2x01 Kol and Davina see each other for the first time 2x01 Kol and Davina on their first date 2x02 The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Most girls like this but then your not like most girls!" The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Spying on the prettiest witch in town!" The Originals - I Love You, Goodbye Clip-0 The Originals 3x11 - Kol and Davina Kiss The Originals 3x13 Kol and Davina say goodbye The Originals 3x14 - Davina resurrects Kol. Ending scene. The Originals 3x15 - Kol & Davina kiss Trivia References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship